Enamorándome de tu alma
by peketaishouchiha
Summary: Cuando pienso que las cosas no pueden ser peor los Kamis deciden hacerme ver lo equivocada que me encuentro, yo solía creer que todas las personas tenían algo de bondad en sus corazones y que todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores, pero me equivoque (lo se mal summary pero pasen y lean para que vean que no todo es tan malo)
1. prologo

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que los personajes de **INUYASHA** no me pertenecen, son de la gran sensei **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**, pero los demás son inventados por mi al igual que la historia, cualquier parecido con algún fic, película, vida real, ETC… es una total y completa "casualidad". Quedando aclarado esto quiero especificar será una historia de **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** y mi primer fic, espero les guste, la pareja principal es Kagome**/Sesshomaru** y aquellos que no les guste esta pareja les aconsejo que simplemente escoja otro fic sin más que decir por el momento que disfruten

**%%cambio de escena%%**

**_°Pensamientos°_**

**_***flashback***_**

**_-.-mensaje de texto-.-_**

**_""" llamada"""_**

**(notas escritora)**

**_Att:yeya-chan_**

**Prologo**

Se levantó del escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación, ya no podía seguir escribiendo en su diario debido a las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro y que nublaban un poco su visita mientras pequeños hipidos abandonaban su garganta, además de que algunas de las hojas de su diario se comenzaban a mojar por las pequeñas gotas saladas que cada vez eran más así que decidió tomar un baño de agua caliente para tratar de relajarse y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, mientras se iba desvistiendo se veía en el gran espejo que tenía junto a su closet pero cuando vio su reflejo no puedo evitar verse de arriba hacia abajo analizando su cuerpo mientras enfocaba su mirada en los supuestos defectos que tenía según la sociedad en la que vivía pues esta poseía unos estándares bastante ridículos de lo que se supone debería ser la belleza perfecta, denigrándola a ella por ser bastante subida de peso y es que era algo raro ver a algún japones con un peso tan alto como el de ella, pero eso no era lo peor sino que ahora su autoestima estaba por los suelos gracias a todo lo sucedido hace una semana ocasionando que ella dejara de ver aquellas virtudes que poseía y la caracterizaban olvidando que no importa lo que la sociedad diga ella siempre seria hermosa.

Debido a su nueva falta de autoestima ella comenzó decirse a sí misma que nada valía la pena y cuando alguno de los pocos amigos con los que contaba trataba de levantar su ánimo diciéndole que no hiciera caso a lo que la gente decía pues era envidia de lo inteligente y noble que ella era siempre les contestaba que era más que evidente que su sobre peso fue el motivo por el cual se convirtió en un blanco fácil toda su vida para aquellos que rebajaban y herían verbal mente a los demás para poder encajar en la sociedad elitista en la que vivían y no por lo que ella ingenua mente llego a pensar o lo que sus amigos solían decirle pues antes ella pensaba que esta clase de personas no sabían cómo ser parte de algo sin necesidad de insultar, herir, rebajar y humillar pues tenían carencia de amor y comprensión **(algunos si era por eso pero otros solo por el placer de dañar)** es por eso que ella en lugar de reprocharles o acusarlos con el perfecto de la escuela trataba de ayudarlos y ser su amiga.

**_°Antes de lo sucedido en la escuela siempre me veía en el espejo admirando que a mis 15 años tenía unas facciones tan lindas como las de mi madre, mi piel algo clara pero sin llegar a ser pálida, mi cabello bastante largo lacio con las puntas rizadas y rebeldes de color negro que en ocasiones en el sol suele tener ciertos reflejos azulados como el de mi padre, él siempre me decía que era algo realmente raro pero no por eso menos hermoso, pero ahora solo veo a una joven que pesa 130 kilos y es más que evidente que no soy de complexión robusta como siempre me decía a mí misma pues lo que yo tenía era sobre peso, fue por este motivo que Hoyo me humillo delante de toda la escuela, en ese momento algo en mi interior se rompió para jamás volver a ser lo de antes y fue en ese momento donde decidí que ya no sería de la que todos se burlaran ellos sabrían quién es KAGOME HIGURASHI_**

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Como están lectores espero que el prólogo despertara su curiosidad y me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y criticas (todas son aceptadas, las buenas y malas pues al final ayudaran a que realice un mejor trabajo) yo sé que muchas serán con respecto a mi ortografía XD**

**Sin más me despido nos leemos en el próximo episodio**


	2. capitulo 1- el inicio de todo

**Hola que tal, antes que nada quiero agradecer a Rakel por su review y espero que la historia te intrigue lo suficiente como para leer hasta el final**

**bueno ya habiendo agradecido a quienes me mandaron mensaje y dejaron su suculento review (carita pervertida XD ) comensemos con esta historia**

primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de inuyasha no son míos , son de la gran y genial sensei RUMIKO TAKAHASHI a excepción de los que yo invente 😊 además esta historia es originalmente mia yo la invente y cualquier parecido con algún cuento, programa, novela o fic es solo casualidad, es una historia de universo alterno y será un KAGOME/SESSHOMARU SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTA ESTA PAEREJA LOS INVITO A LEER ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA , este es mi primer fic espero les guste, por su atención gracias.

**—**diálogos personajes**—**

**%%cambio de escena%%**

**_°pensamientos°_**

**_***flashback***_**

**_-.-mensaje de texto-.-_**

**_""" llamada"""_**

**(notas escritora)**

**_Att:yeya-chan_**

**Capítulo 1-. EL INICIO DE TODO**

Hoyo le dijo ese día en la mañana a Kagome que se vieran en el gimnasio porque tenía una sorpresa para ella, **(y valla que lo fue)** ella caminaba al lugar de encuentro mientras se perdía en el recuerdo de lo que paso mientras almorzaba de bajo de un árbol de sakura

***********************************************************************FLASHBACK*************************************************************************************************

llevaba enamorada de Hoyo Akitoki** (un chico alto, cabello castaño, ojos café oscuro, algo delgado pero lo normal para un chico de 16 años, rico, bastante prepotente, altanero y que se creía el más inteligente de todos) **desde primer año de secundaria pero los pocos amigos que tenía siempre le decían que él no era la clase de chico que le convenía pues para nadie era un secreto lo superficial que era el castaño, pero para la pelinegra eso no era del todo cierto ella quería creer que eso era solo una fachada para no dejar que nadie dañara su corazón y lo entendía perfectamente por eso la pelinegra siempre lo miraba cuando nadie se daba mientras pensaba en los sueños que la pelinegra tenía al dormir donde él llegaba y decía que ella le gustaba que era hermosa para el en todos los aspectos mientras en medio del patio él acercaba su rostro al de ella y justo antes de besarse es cuando Kagome despertaba dejando a su imaginación como seria probar los labios de el castaño, ese día la pelinegra no podía creer que después de soñar todas las noches con un momento como ese justo hoy y en ese momento Hoyo se estaba acercando a ella mientras sacaba su almuerzo sentándose con ella quien estaba sola, pues ese día Sango Taijiya** (una chica de 15 años bastante guapa con un cuerpo escultural de lindas y delicadas facciones, con unos bellos ojos color café, un cabello lacio muy largo color castaño que siempre se encontraba atado en una coleta alta pero lo más importante de todo la mejor amiga de Kagome además de tener bastante fuerza aun cuando no lo pareciera)** no había asistido a la escuela pues llegarían unos parientes de visita a su casa y tendría que recibirlos, tampoco estaban sus demás amigos quienes iban en otro salón por lo que se encontraban en una estaban en una excursión obligatoria, cabe señalar que aun cuando no iban en el mismo salón eran grandes amigos de la pelinegra.

Hoyo la miraba con una sonrisa falsa que ella no pudo reconocer pues mientras sonreía le dijo

**—**Me gustas Higurashi**—**

ella se sonrojo de los pies a la cabeza siendo la envidia de un tomate maduro

**—**quiero que seas mi novia, yo siempre te miro cuando no te das cuenta y si no te había dicho nada jamás ya que pensé que tu jamás te fijarías en alguien con una reputación de donjuán y de superficial como la mía**—**

Le dijo el castaño a Kagome quien por una parte se sintió algo triste porque él pensara que ella era de las que juzga sin conocer primero a la persona, pero también por otra parte no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, su corazón parecía que estaba en una carrera pues latía tan rápido que la pelinegra sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, incluso llego a pensar que seguía dormida por lo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era solo otro de los muchos sueños que tenía con el castaño por lo que pellizco su brazo para confirmar que estuviera despierta , grande fue la sorpresa de Kagome pues sintió una ligera incomodidad justo en la parte donde se había pellizcado que solo significaba una cosa para la pelinegra, ella no estaba soñando todo estaba siendo bastante real

**—**y ¿qué dices?** —**

le pregunto el castaño a Kagome quien en su rostro reflejaba que aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, nadie a quien se lo dijera la pelinegra le cerería pues habiendo chicas guapas, populares y sobre todo menos infantiles y con mejores atributos que ella a quienes pudo pedírselos el castaño prefirió pedírselo a kagome quien era conocida como la gorda dela escuela oh el patito feo como solían decirle algunos, Kagome estaba en shock y no solo por estar recibiendo la primer declaración de amor en su vida, si no también por que la declaración venia del chico del cual estaba profundamente enamorada y si a eso le sumas que la agarro desprevenida era más que razonable que la pelinegra no supiera que hacer o que decir en esta situación, así que después de meditarlo por unos minutos supo que antes de responder su pregunta tenía que saber la respuesta a su duda por lo que la pelinegra junto todo el valor que pudo y le pregunto

**—**¿Hoyo-kun, tus hablas enserio?, no me malentiendas, pero es que jamás me imagine algo así, no soy para nada el tipo de chica en la cual un chico como tú se fijaría**—**

Aun cuando la pelinegra suele tener una gran autoestima a pesar del constante bullying que le hacían solía sentirse algo fuera de lugar en especial frente el castaño pues sus nerviosismo solía elevarse por los cielos por lo que cuando el castaño se le declaro ella estaba hecha un mar de nervios, en primer lugar porque tenía tres años enamorada de él y en segundo porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría su madre lo que la ponía en un dilema pues Kagome no quería herir los sentimientos del chico que le gusta por lo que fue sincera y antes de que el castaño pudiera contestar ella volvió hablar

**—**además no sé si a mi madre le agrade la idea de que yo tenga novio**––**

al decir esto Kagome volvió a sonrojarse incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los sonrojos que había tenido en ese pequeño lapso de platica con Hoyo

**—**tú en verdad me gustas Higurashi y si necesito pedirle permiso a tu madre eso are, ¿entonces qué dices?, aceptas**—**

contesto Hoyo quien quería que la chica cayera para poder pasar a la segunda fase del plan que él y sus amigo habían ideado para tener un rato de diversión a costa del hipopótamo de su clase como ellos le llamaban a la pelinegra, él se había percatado de que ella estaba interesada en el desde que iniciaron la secundaria pues en algunas ocasiones el castaño llego a notar la manera en cómo lo miraba llegando a incomodarlo y asquearlo pues él era alguien en extremo superficial dejando en claro en muchas ocasiones que el jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella pues sus amigos lo molestaban todo el tiempo diciendo que si se casaban tendrían lindos hipopótamos, el muy molesto siempre decía que lo único que era rescatable era su cerebro pues bien podría hacerle las tareas mientras el disfrutaba con alguna chica guapa pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para sacrificarse y tener algo con una chiquilla como ella y pasar por alto lo realmente gorda que ella era, por eso hoy cuando estaba con sus amigos Sanosuke y Hakudoshi les dijo que sería buena idea hacerle una broma donde el fingiría que estaba enamorado de ella y que él quería algo serio con ella, sus amigos le dijeron que eso sería muy complicado pues no creían que la pelinegra fuera tan estúpida como para caer en algo así por lo que Hoyo para hacerlo más interesante les aposto una buena cantidad de dinero alegando que ella era lo bastante ingenua como para tragarse la mentira y que de pasada podrían salir de la escuela como leyendas por la mejor broma jamás hecha en ese instituto, los dos amigos del castaño lo pensaron mejor accediendo a participar pues encontraron la idea bastante interesante además de que si las cosas no salina como el castaño dijo sus amigos salían ganando de todas formas, así que entre los tres empezaron con la elaboración de lo que para ellos sería la mejor manera de salir de secundaria mientras que para Kagome sería el motivo por el cual dejaría de ser esa chica dulce, ingenua y confiada para volverse alguien muy diferente.

**—**lo dices enserió Hoyo-kun**—**

Dijo Kagome aun bastante sorprendida pues esto solo demostraba que Hoyo realmente correspondía a sus sentimientos

**—**por supuesto que sí, tu solo confía en mi**—**

Dijo el castaño mientras una sonrisa algo retorcida aparecía en su rostro pues la mirada anhelante y llena de ilusión de Kagome le confirmo que por fin después de tanta palabrería y mucho esfuerzo por ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones la pelinegra había caído en su trampa y nadie podría ayudarla para lo que se le venía encima

**_° Valla que eres ingenua hipopótamo, jajajajaja no sabes lo que te espera nos divertiremos bastante y además yo ganare bastante dinero °_**

pensaba el castaño mientras la veía sonrojarse de nuevo por como millonésima vez lo cual no sorprendió al castaño pues el se consideraba irresistible para las mujeres pero el que la pelinegra se pusiera en evidencia tan fácil mente solo le daban ganas reírse en su cara por lo idiota que era, por otro lado cuando Kagome logro silenciar a una pequeña y molesta voz en su interior que le incitaba a correr lejos del castaño **(ese sexto sentido que toda mujer posee y que no deberíamos ignorar) **solo pudo mirarlo con sus enormes ojos zafiros brillando de anhelo y de ilusión como la de toda mujer enamorada para enseguida sonreír como una niña a la que le dan lo que más anhela su corazón

**—**entonces si quiero ser tu novia Hoyo-kun**—**

Mientras Kagome decía esto la pequeña y molesta voz trato de hacerse escuchar con mayor desesperación, pero la pelinegra estaba tan emocionada he ilusionada con lo que le estaba sucediendo que hizo caso omiso de nuevo, de repente una duda le cayó como balde de agua fría **_° como le pregunto a mi ahora novio cuando puede ir a casa para hablar con mi madre ° _**al darse cuenta de lo que pensó se sonrojo así que armándose de valor y tratando de que su voz saliera lo más normal y tranquila posible para poder hacer su pregunta

**—**y ¿cu.. cuan... cuando te gustaría ir a mi casa para hablar con mi madre? Hoyo-kun** —**

Kagome quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento pues se dio cuenta de que por más que trato no consiguió sonar mas segura al momento de hacerle la pregunta a Hoyo tartamudeando penosamente delante del castaño**_ ° ahora el creerá que soy una tonta que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien y se arrepentirá de querer ser mi novio ° _**pensó kagome algo deprimida mientras se daba de golpes mentales en la frente**_ ° BIEN HECHO KAGOME ° _**pensó de nuevo con sarcasmo

**—**te parece bien si hoy saliendo de la escuela te acompaño a tu casa y aprovechamos para que hable con tu madre**—**

Dijo el castaño ya algo fastidiado de la actitud tan infantil de la pelinegra pues era realmente irritante, pero con tal de conseguir su cometido aguantaría para poder poner en marcha la segunda fase de el plan °**_ahora solo falta hacer que valla al lugar donde la diversión empezara ° _**pensaba Hoyo

**—**como has aceptado ser mi novia me gustaría darte un regalo muy especial para conmemorar este gran día, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en el gimnasio para darte tu regalo?** —**

Le dijo el castaño a Kagome se sintió avergonzada de sus anteriores pensamientos pero aún más por el hecho de que el castaño tratara de hacer algo lindo por ella haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago mientras pensaba en que podría hacer ella por el para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba pero había algo que la hacía sentir extraña y trato de atribuirlo a los nervios que sentía por la emoción , pero la realidad era otra.

***************************************************************************ENDING FLASHBACK************************************************************************************

Al llegar a el gimnasio vio a Hoyo en medio de la cancha con una sonrisa que hizo que Kagome sintiera un horrible escalofrió bajar por su espalda escuchando de nuevo la pequeña voz que se tratara de hacer oír en la hora del almuerzo cuando el castaño se le declaro, pero siendo ella tan inocente además de estar tan perdidamente enamorada del castaño no le dio importancia otra vez, conforme ella avanzaba para llegar a donde él estaba se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo y que debió haber hecho caso a la horrible sensación que sintió apenas ver la sonrisa de Hoyo y entendiendo por fin que aquella pequeña voz que le resulto molesta era una fuerte advertencia de que algo no estaba bien desde el principio, ahora todo tenía más sentido para la pelinegra y es que ella en verdad era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta del engaño pues qué clase de persona mostraba interés tan de repente en alguien quien siempre había sido invisible ante sus ojos, pero ya de nada servía que Kagome hubiera entendido el por qué Hoyo se había acercado tan de repente, el por qué la eligiera a ella a pesar de tener a las chicas más guapas detrás de él, por fin todo encajaba para la pelinegra pero lo que realmente le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue un cartel enorme detrás de Hoyo que decía en grandes letras **¡VEAN A LA MUJER HIPOPÓTAMO**! El cartel tenía una imagen de su rostro en el cuerpo de un hipopótamo lo que era muy humillante para Kagome pero como si eso no fuera suficiente alrededor del gimnasio había más carteles de los que destacaban otros dos igual de grandes que el primero, en uno con letras mal hechas decía **¡DEBERÍAS ANDAR CON ALGUIEN DE TU ESPECIE PARA QUE TE LLEVE A COMER DE LA BASURA COMO LA INMUNDA MARRANA QUE ERES!** Además de decir eso tenía muchas imágenes de puercos en el lodo, puercos comiendo desperdicios y puercos teniendo sexo, pero para Kagome el que más le había afectado no fue ese sino el tercero de los carteles grandes donde solo tenía una la frase **¡TE LO CREÍSTEHIPOPÓTAMO!** y una imagen similar a la del primer cartel pues eso solo hacia evidente que Hoyo solo jugo con los sentimientos de la pelinegra haciéndola ver que se había enamorado de una persona malvada que no tenía nada de bondad en su interior además de que Kagome jamás creyó que todas las personas que se encontraban en el gimnasio **(era prácticamente la mitad de toda la escuela)**disfrutaran de su dolor y que además todos comenzaran a arrojarle diversas cosas, desde comida hasta rollos de papel higiénico, Kagome no sabía que hacer estaba justo enfrente de Hoyo mirándolo como si todo fuera una pesadilla pues su mente no podía procesar lo que sucedía y con una cara que solo reflejaba dolor por haber descubierto que todo fue una cruel y humillante broma no solo le rompió el corazón a la pelinegra sino que la paralizo en el lugar sin poder pensar en nada coherente ni siquiera esquivaba todo lo que le estaban lanzando, la pelinegra solo podía ver a Hoyo reírse de ella en una forma cruel y malvada mientras la señalaba de arriba hacia abajo, Kagome en ese momento solo consiguió hacer una cosa preguntar ¿Por qué? , para Kagome era incomprensible el por qué tenía que pasarle a ella esto, que hizo tan malo para merecer tal humillación de la persona que más amaba.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En el estacionamiento de la escuela se veía llegar a varios camiones que traían de regreso a los alumnos que tuvieron que ir de excursión entre ellos se encontraban Koga Okami **(un chico de 16 años bastante atractivo de piel bronceada, cabello negro que siempre tenía atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, bastante alto y con un cuerpo envidiable en especial sus piernas, suele ser muy protector con Kagome a quien ve como una hermana pequeña pues ellos se conocen desde pequeños) **quien venía gruñendo por todo el tiempo que desperdicio en una boba excursión y para colmo no encontraba la mochila donde tenía algunas cosas que uso y otras que recolecto en la excursión que serían necesarias más adelante, pues eran para el trabajo que entregarían al final de clases como prueba final, el oji-azul comenzó a impacientarse más cuando vio que su amigo y compañero de clases Miroku Houshi **(al igual que Koga tiene 16 años es guapo pero un poco menos bronceado, y con el cabello muy corto en el cual apenas se puede hacer una pequeña coleta, sus ojos son de un color azul violeta oscuro con cierto brillo pervertido, es alguien bastante observador por lo que suele ver ciertas cosas antes que los demás pero cuando se trata de mujeres es un pervertido lo que le ha llevado a ganarse varias cachetadas de Sango por estar de mano larga y el solo dice que es la maldición en su mano, a pesar de conocer a Kagome desde pequeños la ve como una gran amiga pues de no ser por ella jamás habría conocido a Sango) **estaba riéndose de el, pues según Miroku, Koga parecía una chica preocupada porque no encontraba su maquillaje

**—**deja de burlarte y mejor ayúdame a encontrar mi mochila**—**

decía Koga mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a Miroku quien no dejaba de reír pensando en que sus amigas estarían igual que el cuándo les contara, una vez que pudo dejar de reír Miroku ayudo a Koga a buscar su mochila tardando casi media hora sin encontrarla cuando a lo lejos se vieron llegar a su amiga Rin Takeda **(es una chica de 15 años bastante dulce de cabello castaño el cual siempre peina con una pequeña coleta del lado derecho, piel bronceada levemente y con grandes y expresivos ojos chocolates, es bastante atractiva pero ella solo está enfocada en sus estudios, tiene un cuerpo algo más desarrollado que las chicas de su edad pero lo que ayuda a que no todos noten eso es un aire infantil que siempre suele rodearla y por el cual sea caracterizado, ella es la que menos tiempo tiene en el grupo de amigos pero en cuanto conversaron Kagome, Sango y ella se hicieron inseparables además de que ella va en el mismo salón de Koga y Miroku)** quien cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de Koga y Miroku ellos se dieron cuenta de que ella traía la mochila que estaban buscando

**—**chicos los estuve buscando, en especial a ti Koga-kun porque dejaste tu mochila en las bancas donde esperábamos el camión para regresar a la escuela**—**

cuando Rin dijo esto soltó una pequeña risa pues la cara de Koga reflejaba que no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila en la parada del camión de la excursión, mientras que en la de Miroku se podía notar como trataba de no soltar la carcajada ante la expresión de su amigo quien era una de las personas más despistadas que él conocía

**—**muchas gracias, Rin no te imaginas como estuvimos buscando esta mochila porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que si la pierdo mi hermana me asesinaría muy lenta y dolorosa mente**—**

dijo Koga bastante pálido de solo imaginar lo que su hermana le aria si perdía su mochila favorita, esto solo ocasionó que Miroku por fin soltara una gran carcajada acompañado de la tierna risa de Rin

**—**creo que si no fuera porque esta excursión representa la mitad de la calificación de seguro hubieras decidido reportarte enfermo ja-ja-ja-ja-ja**—**

dijo Miroku viendo el pálido rostro de Kogua después de mencionar a su hermana mayor para después volvía a reír

**—**por supuesto que no, a diferencia de ti a mí sí me gusta ir de excursión, lo que no me gusta es tener que estar limitándome pues la mayoría de los que fueron eran unos quejumbrosos enclenques, además de tener que llevar un itinerario de lo más aburrido en lugar de solo seguir nuestro instinto y disfrutar de la naturaleza oh por lo menos entrenar nuestra destreza cazando**—**

comento Koga mientras ponía los ojos en blanco al recordar que tuvieron que detenerse en varias ocasiones por alguno de los debiluchos de sus compañeros que no podía seguir una caminata constante, pues inclusive Rin podía seguirle el paso a Koga y Miroku y eso dejaba mucho que desear de los que se creían expertos en estas cosas

**—**por si no lo recuerdas esta excursión fue solo para recolectar información de algunas plantas eh insectos, no era una prueba de hombría para demostrar quién es el mejor guerrero**—**

dijo Miroku mientras iban caminando para llegar a su salón, pero antes de ingresar a la escuela vieron cerca de la entrada a una chica que iba en el mismo salón que Sango y Kagome quien estaba repartiendo varios volantes a los alumnos que llegaban de la excursión, no era algo raro pues muchas veces los alumnos solían repartir el periódico escolar o volantes de algún evento en las diferentes entradas de la escuela

**—**miren están repartiendo algo y al parecer debe ser bastante bueno porque los que toman uno se ven bastante divertidos y se dirigen a donde mismo**—**

dijo Rin con mucha curiosidad por saber que era

**—**de seguro es uno de esos volantes donde te invitan a una aburrida fiesta o para que te unas algún club que no tiene suficientes miembros por ser muyyyyyy soso**—**

decía Koga mientras miraba a su alrededor pues su instinto que rara vez le fallaba le decía que algo estaba por ocurrir y no sería nada bueno, pero para Miroku que era demasiado observador lo que fue realmente extraño era la mirada de malicia junto con una sonrisa bastante burlona de quien repartía los volantes lo que no auguraban nada bueno, cuando pasaron por un lado de ella tomaron uno de los volantes que estaba repartiendo, cuando al fin supieron lo que decía el volante grande fue su sorpresa comenzando a de sentir horror pues en el volante había una imagen de Kagome siendo comparada con un hipopótamo **(la misma imagen que tenía el primer cartel que vio kagome cuando entro al gimnasio)** donde se invitaba a ir al gimnasio para ver el acontecimiento del año, pero eso no fue lo que los altero a el grado de correr hacia el lugar si no que en el volante les decían que llevaran cualquier cosa para arrojar, en ese momento Koga maldijo por no ir en el mismo salón que sus amigas y mientras corrían volteo a ver a sus amigos y dijo

**—**les dije que debimos convencer a Sango y Kagome de cambiarse al mismo salón que nosotros**—**

Miroku solo miro de reojo a su Koga en tanto corrían esperando poder llegar a tiempo antes de que algo le pasara a su amiga

**—**espero que Sango este con ella y que no pase nada malo**—**

Se limitó a decir Rin pero algo en su interior le decía que al llegar no encontrarían nada bueno y que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo desde ese momento, además ninguno sabía que Sango no había asistido y que el presentimiento de RIN era bastante acertado pues ya nada seria lo mismo para ninguno de ellos, en especial para Kagome.

CONTINUARA…

**Y ES ASÍ COMO TODO COMIENZA, ¿QUE PASARA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE CON KAGOME?, ¿CUAL SERA SU REACCION ANTE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?, ¿LLEGARAN A TIEMPO SUS AMIGOS?**

**Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo**

**por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias gracias**


	3. capitulo 2- Accidente

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de inuyasha no son míos , son de la gran y genial sensei RUMIKO TAKAHASHI a excepción de los que yo invente 😊 además esta historia es originalmente mia yo la invente y cualquier parecido con algún cuento, programa, novela o fic es solo casualidad, es una historia de universo alterno y será un KAGOME/SESSHOMARU SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTA ESTA PAEREJA LOS INVITO A LEER ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA , este es mi primer fic espero les guste, por su atención gracias.

**—**diálogos personajes**—**

**%%cambio de escena%%**

**_°pensamientos°_**

**_***flashback***_**

**_-.-mensaje de texto-.-_**

**_""" llamada"""_**

**(notas escritora)**

**_Att:yeya-chan_**

**_CAPITULO 2-. ACCIDENTE_**

Koga, Rin y Miroku corrían lo más rápido posible para poder llegar al gimnasio antes de que algo pasara pues mientras se dirigían a el lugar iban preguntado por Sango y Kagome, una de las compañeras de ambas chicas les dijo que la castaña no había asistido a clases y que solo vio entrar a la pelinegra al gimnasio, después de escuchar aquello Koga sintió que la piel se le erizaba temiendo que su presentimiento fuera acertado por lo que volteo a ver a sus amigos y cuando vio el pánico en los ojos de Rin junto con la mirada seria de Miroku supo que no solo era el quien sentía que algo malo pasaría, para desgracia de Kagome sus amigos no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo, los tres aún estaban aun en shock pues Miroku, Rin y Koga llegaron en el momento en que su amiga era humillada de la peor forma.

**_ ********************************************************************FLASH BACK********************************************************************_**

Por fin llegaron a el gimnasio pero ya era tarde pues su amiga estaba siendo víctima de un acto cruel y malvado, los tres estaban tratando desesperadamente moverse o por lo menos gritar alguna advertencia a su amiga pero nada les resultaba pues seguían en shock viendo la decoración tan cruel y humillante del lugar donde estaban denigrando a su amiga, comenzaron a rogar en su mente que su amiga reaccionara oh que los volteara a ver, que las cosas no empeorarán para la pelinegra, pero justo en ese momento vieron una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de Hoyo, Kagome que seguía paralizada en medio de la cancha del gimnasio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y dolor pregunto a Hoyo ¿porque hacia algo como eso? al parecer el entendió la pregunta escondida en la mirada vacía y triste de la pelinegra por lo que hoyo señalo a Kagome

**—¡EN VERDAD TU CREISTES QUE ALGUIEN COMO YO SE FIJARIA EN ALGUIE COMO TU, HABIENDO TANTAS CHICAS ATRACTIVAS CON CUERPOS DESEABLES Y HERMOSOS, ALGO QUE TU JAMAS PODRA POSEER POR MAS QUE LO INTENTES, DESPUES DE TODO LA GENTE GORDA COMO TU SOLO SABE COMER JA JA JA JA JA JA!—**

le dijo Hoyo a la pelinegra con la misma sonrisa retorcida que jamás abandono su rostro mientras se burlaba y la señalaba, kagome trataba con ferviente deseo buscar algún indicio de que todo era una cruel pesadilla y que en cualquier momento ella despertaría pero la realidad es que la pelinegra estaba más que despierta y sufriendo enorme mente y eso fue lo último que su maltratado y desecho orgullo junto con la poca auto estima que tenía pudo soportar ahora solo trataba inútilmente correr pero sus piernas no respondían pues Kagome seguía paralizada de la vergüenza en el mismo lugar desde que su infierno comenzó, cuando por fin logro que sus piernas le respondieran empezó a correr con algunos tropiezos pues sus piernas aun no le respondían por completo y seguían temblaban demasiado, estaba tan concentrada en correr bien que no se fijó por donde iba lo que ocasionó que chocara con sus amigos quienes estaban justo en la entrada del gimnasio, cuando volteo para ver con quien había chocado se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos, dudo por unos segundos antes de poder verlos a los ojos pues no quería ver la lastima en ellos por lo sucedido, llena de vergüenza, dolor y tristeza Kagome retiro su vista de ellos y siguió corriendo, los tres amigos de la pelinegra aun no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, a los tres se les partió el corazón ver su mirada llena de vergüenza como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, el dolor tan intenso que podias sentirlo pero lo que más les afecto fue la tristeza que veían en los ojos de Kagome pues era tan grande que hacía sufrir no solo al corazón sino también a tu misma alma, Kagome seguía corriendo ignorando los gritos desesperados por detenerla para poder darle el consuelo y apoyo que estaban seguros su amiga necesitaría además de que sabían que desde ese día ella jamás seria la misma pues la herida que habían provocado todos los presentes no se borraría jamás.

**_ ****************************************************ENDING FLASHBACK***********************************************************_**

Mientras corría lejos del lugar de su más grande humillación Kagome solo pensaba en que jamás en su vida se volvería a enamorar ni a confiar en nadie que dijera estar enamorado de ella, ahora solo se dedicaría a demostrar que ella podía ser más que un simple gorda, hipopótamo o marrana como le habían dicho ese día que dejo una cicatriz que duraría para siempre oh al menos eso pensaba ella, cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había llegado a las escaleras del templo donde vivía era un mar de lágrimas

**_°jamás en mi vida me habían humillado tanto, realmente creí que Hoyo me amaba, supuse que ese día iría a pedir permiso a mi madre para que pudiéramos ser novios, que ingenua fui, debí suponer que algo andaba mal cuando el malestar en mi estómago se incrementaba conforme avanzaba al gimnasio esa mañana°_**

mientras la pelinegra subía lo más rápido y discreta mente que podía las escaleras pues no quería que su familia la viera en ese estado tan deplorable y patético pues sabía que su familia se preocuparía demasiado mientras Kagome lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer, la pelinegra se fue por la parte trasera de su casa llegando a una pared donde se encontraba una escalera bastante resistente para las enredaderas que tenían en el jardín trasero, además de que estaba convenientemente colocada debajo de la ventana de su cuarto así que no lo pensó más y empezó a subir pero justo cuando estaba por la mitad la escalera esta se rompió y ella cayó golpeándose la cabeza y desmayándose.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Miroku aun trataba de entender que fue lo que vio en los ojos de la pelinegra cuando sus miradas se encontraron mientras ella salía corriendo del lugar pero lo que descubrió no le gusto para nada pues Miroku no solo había visto el dolor, la vergüenza y tristeza en los ojos de Kagome sino que también logro ver el momento exacto en que se extinguía por completo ese brillo de alegría e inocencia de los ojos de la pelinegra, solo él pudo distinguir esto pues de los tres él era el más observador y eso le ayudaba a ver más a fondo las cosas de su entorno al igual que los posibles resultados de lo que podría suceder en base a lo que observa y analiza dando como resultado que fueran muy contadas las veces en que fallaba en sus sospechas con algo o alguien principal mente cuando le importaba, es por eso que en el momento en que descubrió aquello que lo intrigaba deseo estar equivocado pues sabía que de ahora en adelante Kagome jamás volvería a mostrar aquellas sonrisas dulces y amables que siempre brindaba a todo el mundo sin importar origen, color de piel o estatus social al que pertenecieran, ya que ahora Kagome estaba completamente rota, es por eso que aunque Miroku fuera una persona tranquila y no le agradara la violencia sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear a Hoyo y dejarlo inconsciente lo que restaba de clases, pero Koga se le adelanto

**—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ALGO ASI A KAGOME, HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS Y DESEARAS JAMAS HABER NACIDO!—**

gritaba Koga quien estaba furioso por lo que paso cuando llegaron al lugar, mientras el golpeaba a Hoyo los demás alumnos que asistieron a la cruel broma hecha a Kagome gritaban eufóricos por el espectáculo que el oji-azul les estaba dando **(además de que muchos los incitaban a continuar)**, entre tanto Koga no dejaba que el castaño se levantara del piso pues que de esa manera lo tenía a su merced dándole lo que a criterio del oji-azul se merecía el castaño, pero no pudo continuar golpeando a Hoyo porque Miroku **(quien seguía meditando sobre lo que vio en los ojos de Kagome)** trataba de separarlos, Koga entendía que su amigo se preocupara por él pero el oji-azul quería seguir dándole su merecido a él imbécil de Hoyo.

Aunque Miroku quisiera hacer lo mismo alguien tendría que ser la voz de la razón para que no los fueran a suspender por que el oji-violeta estaba seguro de que esta no sería la única vez que se verían envueltos en una pelea con el castaño pues aunque le estaba yendo bastante mal con Koga el castaño seguía sin imaginarse como le iría con Sango que cuando se enojaba solía meter el temor de Kami hasta en el más valiente, en definitiva Hoyo no lo tendría nada bonito y seguro que Sango lo dejaría en coma un buen tiempo pues tenía una fuerza monstruosa de la cual Miroku era un experto conocedor para su mala suerte pues en varias ocasiones cuando solía poner su mano que estaba maldita**(según él)** en el trasero de la castaña ella solía darle una fuerte bofetada que le dejaba una marca la cual duraba como mínimo una semana antes de empezar a desvanecerse, cuando por fin Miroku pudo separar a Koga de Hoyo le dijo

**—**Detente, sabes que si te vuelven a suspender repetirás el año, además mi bella Sango se encargara de él y sabes que eso será algo realmente satisfactorio de ver**—**

el oji-azul lo medito un momento y llego a la conclusión de que en realidad su amigo tenía razón, vio como Hoyo se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba hirviendo en furia pues Koga le dejo un ojo morado casi cerrándosele, una vez en pie Hoyo lo agarro del hombro y lo volteo agresivamente mientras le reclamaba

**—¡QUE MIERDAS TE PASA, MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE LA CARA MALDITO IMBECIL, ¡TEN POR SEGURO QUE ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI! —**

decía Hoyo mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía de su nariz la cual tenía rota lo que aumento su ira

**—¡EN ESTE MOMENTO LE IRE A DECIR A EL DIRECTOR QUE ME HAS GOLPEADO POR DEFENDER A UNA GORDA SIN GRACIA, ADEMAS DE QUE TE DEMANDARE POR DAÑOS A MI PERSONA ¡**—

grito de nuevo Hoyo, en ese momento Koga quiso agarrar a patadas al bastardo pero se contuvo por dos razones, la primera porque estaba seguro que si lo remataba Sango se encargaría de desquitarse con él por no dejarle liquidar a el gusano de Hoyo, y dos porque Rin se veía bastante afectada y no solo por la paliza que Koga le puso a él imbécil del castaño sino que al parecer alguien le marco para comunicarle algo y al parecer no era para nada bueno, así que le pregunto lo que le sucedía esperando que no fueran malas noticias

**—** ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Quién te llamo? **—**

Rin volteo con lágrimas en los ojos y muy pálida y con el celular entre sus manos temblorosas le contesto a Koga

— **—**es sobre Kagome está en el hospital me acaba de llamar su hermano, la encontraron desmallada junto a la escalera que están debajo de su ventana en el patio trasero de su casa, todo indica que trato de subir a su habitación por ahí, pero la escalera se rompió y ella cayó desde una gran altura**—**

Rin ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Kouga que aún no sabía que decir o pensar

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**Hola que tal espero que les gustara el capítulo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía je je je je, sé que tarde algo en actualizar pero mi trabajo me lo dificulto un poco :´( espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo tratar de que sea más seguido y ahora unos agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron un suculento y sensual mensaje 7u7**

**SaV21: Gracias por tu comentario, quizás al principio parezca algo aniñado, pero créeme que las cosas se tornaran más complejas conforme avance la historia**

**Faby Sama: Lo sé, una de las cualidades del ser humano es la capacidad de ser muy buenos y benevolentes o también ser una enfermedad que va destruyendo la vida de los demás sin algún motivo, solo por diversión :´( pero ojala para Kagome las cosas mejoren, gracias por tu comentario**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo les gustara nos vemos en el siguiente :***


	4. Capítulo 3- hermano

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de inuyasha no son míos , son de la gran y genial sensei RUMIKO TAKAHASHI a excepción de los que yo invente 😊 además esta historia es originalmente mia yo la invente y cualquier parecido con algún cuento, programa, novela o fic es solo casualidad, es una historia de universo alterno y será un KAGOME/SESSHOMARU SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTA ESTA PAEREJA LOS INVITO A LEER ALGUNA OTRA HISTORIA , este es mi primer fic espero les guste, por su atención gracias.

**—**diálogos personajes**—**

**%%cambio de escena%%**

**_°pensamientos°_**

**_***flashback***_**

**_-.-mensaje de texto-.-_**

**_""" llamada"""_**

**(notas escritora)**

**_Att:yeya-chan_**

** _CAPITULO _**

Rin continuaba llorando inconsolable mente aun no podía creer lo que le dijo por teléfono Sota Higurashi **( es hermano de Kagome, tiene 13 años es un chico bastante guapo, tiene el cabello corto de color negro pero sin los reflejos azules que tenía el de su hermana, tiene unos ojos color chocolate como su mamá, su piel era ligeramente bronceada además de que todo indicaba que sería bastante alto pues tenía diez centímetros arriba del promedio normal para un chico de su edad)** la castaña aun no entendía cómo es posible que cosas tan malas les pasaran a personas tan buenas como lo era Kagome, pues gracias a ella Rin aprendió a ser menos tímida.

Koga trataba de consolarla mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Miroku quien no quitaba su mirada de la puerta de entrada del gimnasio, el oji-azul se preguntó que podría estar viendo que fuera más importante que ayudar a su amiga, pero la respuesta llego sola cuando escucho a Hoyo decir el nombre del director, ahora entendía la expresión de Miroku que claramente decía que estaban en grabes problemas

**—**La mierda se desbordo sobre nosotros**—**

dijo en un susurro Koga mientras veía como Hoyo se acercaba a el director de la escuela Hayashi Kabuto **( el hombre de 45 años no tuvo la suerte de ser atractivo, su piel era bastante pálida podría decirse casi lechosa, sus ojos eran bastante grandes pareciera que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas de un color negro como la noche su mirada era tan penetrante que cuando te mira pareciera que encuentro tus más escondidos secretos y pecados, además de que tiene un genio bastante fuerte para alguien tan serio y cuando se enoja puede ser muy intimidante)**

**—**¡Director tiene que hacer algo con Wolf esta fuera de control y es peligroso mire como me dejo y yo nunca le he hecho algo para que se meta con migo además no puede permitir esa clase de comportamiento en esta escuela así que exijo la baja inmediata de ese sujeto!**—**

decía Hoyo mientras el director le mando una mirada de pocos amigos pues era sabido por toda la escuela que él era un hombre bastante serio y con poca paciencia para la gente hipócrita y altanera quienes solían sentirse de la realeza solo por tener mucho dinero como en el caso de Hoyo

**—**Joven Akitoki dígame **¿por qué piensa que puede decidir sobre lo que tiene que hacerse con los estudiantes en la escuela en la que _YO _estoy a cargo? ¿oh acaso usted cree que esta más calificado que yo que estudie para esto?** **—**

después de que el director dijo eso se dio la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del castaño pues él no era alguien que se dejara manipular por cualquier niño rico, el director sabía cómo eran las personas como Hoyo pues tubo que lidiar con varias en su juventud y el sabia que el castaño solo mentía para perjudicar a Koga pero era más que obvio que no por eso el director dejaría exento de castigo por el escándalo al oji-azul ya que esta no era la primera vez que estaba en un embrollo de este tipo, el director ya se había enfadado de escuchar las mentiras del castaño y solo quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió para que practica mente toda la escuela se encontrara en el gimnasio además de la razón de que el oji-azul dejara tan golpeado al castaño, camino hacia donde se encontraban los amigos de la pelinegra y miro fijamente a Koga quien solo apretaba las manos en puños de solo imaginar la cantidad de mentiras que Hoyo le pudo decir al director, se dispuso a ir hacia ellos para aclarar lo que en verdad estaba pasando cuando una mano lo detuvo por el pecho dejándolo algo sorprendido pues se trataba de Miroku

**—**Tranquilo Koga, no podrás solucionar nada si estas así de alterado y molesto, con eso solo conseguirás que tu castigo sea peor**—**

dijo Miroku para calmarlo mientras pensaba como explicarle al director lo sucedido, fue cuando recordó algo importante

**—**además recuerda que tenemos el cartel y el volante como pruebas de lo que le hizo a Kagome, claro que eso no justificara tus acciones, pero al menos servirán para que Akitoki no quede sin castigo, ahora amigo trata de tranquilizarte**—**

Koga estaba analizando lo que Miroku acababa de decirle y llego a la conclusión de que él tenía razón además de que en esos momentos Rin necesitaba que el estuviera calmado pues la castaña seguía muy alterada, Koga respiro profundamente para calmarse y tratar de calmar a la castaña

**—**Rin tranquila todo estará bien y aun cuando creas que Kagome es alguien frágil no es así, ella es alguien bastante fuerte saldrá de esto**—**

Dijo el oji-azul aun cuando no estaba tan seguro si en realidad ella estaría bien después de lo que acababa de suceder además Koga no solo se refería el accidente de la pelinegra sino también a la horrible humillación de la cual fue víctima, pero tenía fe en su amiga de la infancia, además de que esa sería una forma de tratar que Rin se calmara aunque fuera un poco, la castaña miro directo a los ojos de su amigo comprendiendo a lo que se refería y cuando vio la preocupación por ella se tranquilizó un poco pues no quería aumentar más la tensión de la situación que actualmente tenían

**—**tienes razón Koga pero me preocupa mucho Kagome ¿cuánto le tomara recuperarse de esto?** —**

Le dijo rin a Koga quien entendió que al igual que el ella no solo se refería a su estado físico sino también al emocional, justo cuando iba a responder la pregunta de su amiga vieron que el director iba hacia con ellos más serio de lo normal lo que no auguraba nada bueno, en ese momento Koga volteo a ver al oji-violeta quien le hizo una seña que daba a entender que lo dejara hablar a él, Koga solo asintió pero justo en ese momento se escuchó en todo el gimnasio

**—¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUI!, ¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO SEÑOR WOLF AL GOLPERA TAN SALVAJEMENTE A SU COMPAÑERO AKITOKI? Y ¿QUE ES LO QUE LE SUCEDE A LA SEÑORITA TAKEDA? —**

todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, jamás habían escuchado tan molesto al director y menos lo llegaron a escuchar alzar la voz de esa manera

**—**Director Hayashi tenemos que hablar **ahora—**

dijo una voz profunda, gruesa y sensual que provocó que prácticamente todos los que se encontraban en el gimnasio volteara para saber quién era, para Miroku fue una sorpresa ver a la persona que estaba con el hombre que acababa de hablar pues venia acompañado de su novia **(quien era más que obvio que asesinaba a Hoyo con la mirada)** dejando intrigado a Miroku y bastantes sorprendidos a todos los demás pues era más que obvio que él era universitario, bastaba solo con verlo **(el hombre era más alto que muchos delos estudiantes de último año, con más musculatura sin llegar a lo exagerado)** la gran mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar suspiraron al verlo además de que la mayoría de ellas lo devoraban con la mirada. El extraño hombre solo veía fijamente a Hoyo quien se incomodó por la penetrante mirada llena de furia del desconocido a quien apenas noto en el lugar, Hoyo pensaba que aquel sujeto no tenía nada que hacer ahí pues nada de lo que sucediera en una secundaria debería de importarle a un universitario

**_°quien demonios es este tipo tan arrogante y nefasto, acaso será amigo del hipopótamo, no creo eso sería bastante ridículo él es universitario además de que dudo que alguien como el tenga algún tipo de contacto con la hipopotamo que es tan estéticamente diferente, además creo que ya lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo donde°_**

Penso el castaño mientras sentía la mirada asesina de Sango obligándolo a voltear a verla, cuando fijo si mirada con la de Sango fue que se percató de la sonrisa retorcida de la castaña provocando que un escalofrió para nada placentero le recorriera la espalda y provocando que Hoyo analizara lo que estaba pensando segundos antes de ver a Sango y decidiendo que era mejor irse cuanto antes por su bienestar físico pues no quería ser el saco de boxeo de la muy furiosa castaña, así que se fue lo más desapercibidamente posible tratando aun de recordar de donde conocía al universitario, fue hasta ese momento en que Hoyo se percató del enorme error que cometió al no pensar bien las cosas, por fin Hoyo recordó de donde se le hacía familiar el universitario haciendo temblar al castaño quien llego a la conclusión de que si sango venia con el es porque lo conocía y quizás también Kagome pero era algo de lo que el castaño no estaba muy seguro.

Hoyo se sentía muy herido en su orgullo de hombre por la paliza que le dio Koga, por lo que no dejaría la venganza en contra los amigos de la pelinegra quienes casi lo hacían perder dinero además de también casi arruinar su gran broma, el castaño estaba cegado por la ira que ni siquiera sabiendo ahora quien era el universitario amigo de Sango se detendría, además el creía que tenía la ventaja por contar con muchos contactos en el bajo mundo por lo que tener su venganza seria pan comido, quizás también tendría que hacer algo con el hombre que la acompañaba

**—**director necesito ir a la enfermería ya que no estoy nada bien por culpa de Wolf, así que yo me retiro**—**

Dijo Hoyo para poder salir lo antes posible eh iniciar con su plan para tener su venganza, el castaño no espero la respuesta del director y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio para poder ir a la enfermería pero justo cuando se dirigía a la enfermería una mano lo detuvo con demasiada fuerza del brazo justo fuera de la puerta del gimnasio cuando volteo espero ver a alguno de los amigos de Kagome pero le impacto ver a Bankotsu Banryu **(él tiene 22 años está en la universidad tiene unos ojos azul profundo como los abismos en el océano, su cabello es de un negro intenso a demás de bastante largo el cual siempre estaba amarrado en una larga trenza, su piel tigreña lo hacía bastante exótico para muchas mujeres, tiene un cuerpo musculoso además de que es alguien bastante temido en el bajo mundo)** justo cuando Hoyo iba a decirle lo soltara el hombre hablo

**—**Akitoki Hoyo hoy has firmado tu sentencia de muerte pues nadie daña a nuestra avecilla y sale ileso y antes de que lo preguntes, si soy amigo de Kagome y tu sucia rata te metiste con la chica equivocada**—**

Hoyo estaba muy impactado pues jamás creyó que el líder de una de las bandas más solicitadas en el bajo mundo fuera amigo de alguien como la pelinegra, esto ocasionó que el castaño temblara de pies a cabeza

**_°como es posible que alguien como la idiota de Kagome conozca a Bankotsu Banryu y más importante aun de donde rayos la marrana lo conoce, esto no está para nada bien si no actuó rápido las cosas se pueden poner en mi contra es mejor que actúe cuanto antes si quiero deshacerme de la marrana y sus nefastos amigos°_**

Pensaba con frustración Hoyo mientras Bankotsu le soltaba el brazo y se alejaba hacia el grupo de amigos de Kagome que estaba con el director.

La tensión en el gimnasio era mucha, el director Hayashi se quedó bastante sorprendido pues cuando se volteo a ver al hombre que lo interrumpió se dio cuenta de todo lo que se encontraba en el gimnasio **(la decoración para humillar a Kagome, la mayoría de los volantes que repartieron ahora esparcidos en el suelo, la comida y otras cosas que le arrojaron a Kagome y a prácticamente todos los estudiantes de la escuela) **jamás imagino que algo como eso pasaría en su escuela.

El director se encontraba muy molesto y mientras buscaba un castigo para todos los que se encontraban en el gimnasio por semejante falta de respeto no solo a la escuela si no también a la pelinegra, mando llamar a el rector para que comenzara a tomar el nombre de todos los presentes, el director Hayashi no dejaría que nadie se fuera sin pagar consecuencias, en ese momento recordó que Hoyo se retiró aprovechando la distracción del hombre quien prácticamente le había ordenado/exigido delante de sus alumnos hablar, cuando el director volteo para exigir una explicación ante semejante falta de respeto no espero ver a su ahijado Bankotsu quien se puso justo al lado del hombre que además de no ser de esa escuela le había faltado al respeto.

**—**¿Que haces aquí Bankotsu? Creí que estabas de viaje viendo algunos programas de educación en Italia para cuando tengas que hacer tu maestría**—**

Después de que el director saludara con una pregunta a su ahijado, Bankotsu sonrió de lado antes de estrechar su mano y le contesto

**—**Padrino, no sabia que esta era la escuela donde eres director y en cuanto a tu pregunta apenas regresé ayer y quise venir a saludar a mi dulce avecilla, pero solo me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa**—**

Dijo Bnkotsu antes de voltear con el hombre a su lado quien se veía realmente molesto para después ver a su padrino de nuevo y decirle

**—**Padrino este hombre a mi lado es Sesshomaru Taisho y es un amigo de la universidad, Sesshomaru este es mi padrino hayashi Kabuto amigo de mis padres desde la infancia y el director de la escuela donde estudia tu tan ansiado cerezo**—**

Bankotsu dijo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pues a el siempre le gusto molestar a Sesshomaru **(el solo puede ser descrito con una palabra PERFECCION pues es un adonis de 22 años, su estatura de 1.98 lo hacia verse aun mas imponente de lo que el es, su cabello plateado como la luna llena en una noche despejada además de que lo tenia realmente largo llegándole hasta su firme y suculento trasero 7u7, su piel de un tono blanco bastante atrayente y exótico pero sin llegar a parecer un albino, un cuerpo de infarto pues el hombre hace ejercicio y tiene una musculatura bastante notoria pero sin ser grotesca pues no era del tipo de bolas gigantes por todo el cuerpo, hombros anchos y caderas estrechas y unas piernas bien torneadas, sus ojos de un intenso dorado que pareciera oro en su estado mas puro) **

**—**Bien Taisho-san ahora que mi ahijado nos ha presentado formal mente, me podría usted explicar ¿qué es lo que usted está haciendo aquí? Además, quien es este cerezo de quien hablan**— **

**—**No creo que este lugar sea pertinente para hablar, como le he dicho antes es mejor hablar en su oficina pues el tema a tratar es delicado**—**

Dijo Sesshomaru evadiendo la pregunta de quien era cerezo pues la peli plata no confiaba en el director para darle información tan delicada, además de que el no daba explicaciones a nadie

**—**Muy bien Taisho-san pero no crea que no me eh dado cuenta de que usted junto con mi ahijado no me han dicho toda la verdad, solo que por el momento tendrá que esperar a que me desocupe pues como puede ver tengo mucho que hacer con esta situación**— **

Dijo el director mientras extendía sus manos y señalaba todo el gimnasio, fue en ese momento en que se percato que Miroku, Koga y Rin estaban hablando de algo lo que le recordó lo alterada que estaba la castaña cuando ingreso al lugar por lo que se giro para ir en dirección de los amigos de Kagome pero la mano de Sesshomaru lo detuvo del brazo y lo hizo girar hacia con el de nuevo

**—**Debo insistir Hayashi-san esto no puede esperar y si usted quiere seguir como director del lugar me acompañara en este momento, no importa si es padrino de Bankotsu en este momento su escuela entre otras cosas depende de esta platica**—**

Dijo Sesshomaro soltando a el director mientras le lanzaba una mirada que no permitía replicas a lo solicitado, Sango volteo a ver al peli plata muy impactada pues lo conoció hace 3 años en un viaje que hizo con su familia y durante el tiempo que convivio con él y su familia, ella se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser alguien muy influyente y con poder para un joven de apenas 22 años jamás hacia alarde de esto oh lo usaba para obtener algo a cambio, para la chica de la coleta esto solo quería decir la importancia de lo que estaba por desencadenarse así que decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas se complicaran mas

**—**Director Hayashi como dice Sesshomaru-san es mejor que hablen en su oficina, en cuanto lo que ha ocurrido aquí estoy segura que fue Akitoki quien ideo todo esto en contra de mi casi hermana pero antes de poder proceder contra el como es debido necesita estar enterado de ciertas cosas asique por favor antes que cualquier cosa le pido hable con Sesshomaru-san**—**

Después de que sango le dijo todo aquello al director no le quedo otra opción más que acceder indicándole a Sesshomaro seguirlo para hablar en su oficina, mientras ello se retiraban sango se acerco a sus amigos y novio con llamas de furia en los ojos dispuesta a cortar cabezas para saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo

**—¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!—**

Rugió sango con la sangre hirviendo y la cabeza a punto de estallarle por haberse contenido todo ese tiempo en que el director estuvo en el lugar mientras sentía sus manos picar de las ganas que sentía por cortar en pedazos muy pequeños a Hoyo, Miroku solo podía ver a su novia con reverente precaución pues el oji-violeta la conocía más que nadie y sabía que era la primera vez en que Sango estaba tan cabreada, Miroku volteo a ver a Koga pidiendo ayuda para explicar lo acontecido en el gimnacio por lo que el oji-azul trago saliva antes de armarse de valor para enfrentar la furia de Sango, lo que ocurrió después nadie jamás se lo imagino, Rin corrió a los brazos de sango echa un mar de lágrimas impidiéndole a koga hablar pues en el arrebato la castaña lo había empujado para lanzarse a los brazos de la oji-café, no está demás decir que esto impresiono a los tres amigos quienes solo pudieron ver a la inocente castaña con ternura pues de todos ella era la mas sensible cuando se trataba de Kagome

**—**Oh Sango-chan que bueno que estas aquí tienes que acompañarnos a el hospital**—**

Decía una muy desesperada Rin a una muy impactada Sango quien no sabia si debía ir con ellos o buscar a Hoyo y dejar caer toda su furia sobre el

**—**Rin ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿por qué Kag-chan está en el hospital? **—**

Pregunto Sango mientras miraba a Miroku pidiendo una explicación pues Rin estaba llorando tanto que no le podía entender bien

**—**Sanguito Kagome sufrió un accidente en su casa y se encuentra en el hospital**—**

La oji-café soltó un suspiro bastante angustiado pues después de lo que acababa de escuchar no sabía como le diría a sus amigos quien era su acompañante y por que es que venía Bankotsu con ellos, aunque todo indicaba que no tenia tiempo en pensar como decirles

**—**oye Sango-chan ¿quién era el hombre que venia contigo y con Ban?**—**

Pregunto final mente Koga lo que los tres chicos querían saber, incluso Rin calmo un poco su llanto mientras veía a Sango con ojos expectantes a su respuesta, sango suspiro pues no había forma delicada de decir aquello

**—**El es Sesshomaru Taisho y es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha**—**

Todos se quedaron en shock, nadie jamás imagino algo como aquello pues hacia un año Inuyasha había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno además de que el apellido de Inuyasha era Takahashi además de que no se parecían en nada**(inuyasha era de piel bronceda ligeramente, sus ojos eran de un color azul casi negro, su cabello era negro cual carbón y tenia un cuerpo marcado y bien cuidado) **Miroku vio a su novia algo triste pues el era el mejor amigo y confidente de Inuyasha y le dolía saber que su amigo no le dijera que tenia un hermano, aunque para el era extraño pues conocía desde hace mucho a la familia de su amigo y jamás se mencionó a Sesshomaru lo que intrigo mas a Miroku quien decidió preguntar en privado a su novia por los detalles pues para el oji-violeta era más que obvio que su novia aun tenía cosas sin decir pues aun no explicaba que tenía que ver Bankotsu en todo eso

**—¡Sango tenemos que ir al hospital ahora Kagome está en coma!—**

Grito espantada Rin después de ver el msj que la señora Higurashi le mando, todos se pusieron pálidos por la información recién recibida, pensando si acaso ese día no podría empeorar, se dispusieron a salir tan rápido que jamás notaron a la persona que los había estado espiando desde las sombras quien tenia una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

CONTINUARA…..

Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por dedicarle una mirada a mi fic y dejar sus comentarios y consejos 😊

y ahora unos saludos y agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron su suculento y sensual msj 7u7

**Holaaaaa SaV21 muchas gracias por seguir leyendo jejeje es verdad que va algo lento el fic y eso es por que en los primeros 5 capítulos necesito aclarar bien cuál será la relación de los personajes ya nombrados y los que aún no se nombran con kagome, y eh aquí la aparición de el gran y sexy Sesshomaru y en cuanto a tu pregunta es verdad que no había especificado la edad y peso de kagome (por cierto gracias por la observación) por lo que edite el prologo para agregar estos datos además de que edite también en los otros capítulos solo el símbolo que hará de división cuando se cambie de escenario de un lugar a otro, en cuanto ah hacer mas largos los capitulos tratare de hacerlo pero no garantizo que sea enseguida **

**Holaaaaa Faby Sama gracias por tu mensaje y por seguir la historia, quisiera decir que lo que viene para nuestra querida Kag es algo bueno pero quien sabe…..**

**Que tal Andy taisho gracias por dejar tu msj y te aseguro que cuando el momento llegue disfrutaras leyéndolo como yo lo hice al escribirlo jejejeje **

BUENO YO ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS SUCULENTOS REVIEWS 7u7


End file.
